Dawn After Darkness book two
by Katt2205
Summary: This is the sequel to 6 moons after the last hope. There will be a sequel to this. Review ideas, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Alligences**

**ThunderClan **

**Leader**

Bramblestar-a huge, lean, dark tabby tom with amber eyes (Mates with Squirrelflight)

**Deputy **

(Temporarily) Greystripe- Long haired gray tom(Mates with Millie)

**Medicine Cat**

Jayfeather-Gray tabby tom, with blind blue eyes

Apprentice, Amberheart

**Warriors**

Dustpelt-Dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-Golden brown tabby tom (Mates with Sorreltail)

Sorreltail-dappled, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes, and a white chest and paws(Mates with Brackenfur)

Cloudtail-Long-haired white tom with blue eyes (Mates with Brightheart)

Brightheart-White she-cat with ginger patches

Millie-Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mates with Graystripe)

Thornclaw-Golden brown tabby tom(Mates with Blossomfall)

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom(Mates with Whitewing)

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes (Mates with Birchfall)

Berrynose-cream-colored tom (Mates with Poppyfrost)

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat (Mates with Berrynose)

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom(Mates with Ivypool)

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes(Mates with Cinderheart)

Cinderheart-grey tabby she-cat (Mates with Lionblaze)

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes (Mates with Dovewing)

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes(Mates with Bumblestripe)

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (Mates with Mousewhisker)

Moleclaw-a large, cream-and-brown tom, with amber eyes

Cherryheart-a small, ginger she-cat, with amber eyes

Lilyheart-a dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedlight-a very pale ginger she-cat

Pineheart- a large pale grey tabby tom (Mates with Hazeltail)

**Apprentices**

Amberheart-a gray she-cat, with white paws, a white muzzle, a white right ear, and amber eyes

Hollypaw-A dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Darkpaw-a dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes and one black foot

Tigerpaw-a dark brown tabby tom with a black belly, chest and muzzle and bright amber eyes

Bluepaw-a blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes and black stripes

Echopaw-a blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes and a black stripe down her back

Hawkpaw- a small grey-and-white tabby tom

Silverpaw-a silver-grey she-cat with silky-soft fur and blue eyes

Maplepaw-a tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Greypaw-a small grey she-cat with blue eyes

Dawnpaw-a small black she-cat with round blue eyes

**Queens**

Squirrelflight-Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, one white paw, and a squirrel-like bushy tail(Mates with Bramblestar) (Sweetkit-Sweetkit a small tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes, and Dapplekit-a ginger-brown tom with white spots and green eyes)

Hazeltail-small gery and white she-cat (Rainkit-a small light grey tabby she-kit, Lightningkit-a ginger-and-white tabby tom with blue eyes, and Firekit- a dark ginger she-kit with blue eyes) (Mates with Pineheart)

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat(Mates with Thornclaw)

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Elders**

Purdy-plump mottled brown tabby former loner with grey muzzle and amber eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**

Rowanstar- a dark ginger tom **  
**

**Deputy**

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

**Medicine Cat**

Littlecloud-a small light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Mumblepaw

**Warriors**

Oakfur-small brown tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Tigerheart-A huge dark brown tiger-stripped tabby tom

Apprentice, Shadepaw

Dawnpelt-A cream fur she-cat

Nightbird- a small black she-cat with amber eyes and brown spots

Mountainsong-a blue-grey and white she-cat with blue eyes

Frogstep-a ginger-and-white she-cat with bright green eyes

Emberheart- a small, bright ginger, bushy-tailed she-cat with bright green eyes with one white ear

**Apprentices**

Shadepaw-a grey tom

Mumblepaw-a grey-and-white she-cat

**Queens**

Frogstep-a ginger-and-white she-cat with bright green eyes

**Elders**

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

**RiverClan**

**Leader**

Mistystar-is a large,sleek, slender, well-muscled, pretty, blue-gray she-cat with dense fur, a pink nose,and clear, ice-blue eyes

**Deputy**

Reedwhisker-a black tom with dark blue eyes and neat ears

**Medicine Cat**

Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine

**Warriors**

Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur-light grey tabby tom

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Petalfur- gray-and-white she-cat(mates with Mallownose)

Grasspelt-light brown tom(Mates with Minnowtail)

Hollowflight- a dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Duckpaw

Troutstream-pale gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Blackpaw

Mossyfoot- a brown and white she-cat

Apprentice, Gingerpaw

Fishleap- a grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Rippleclaw-a grey tabby tom with a fluffy tail and black spots with blue eyes

Meadowfur- a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Wildflower- a grey tabby she-cat with dazzling green eyes

**Apprentices**

Willowshine-a small, sleek, dark gray tabby she-cat

Duckpaw-a small lithe black she-cat with ginger paws and muzzle with brilliant green eyes

Gingerpaw-a small ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Blackpaw-a black tom with green eyes

**Queens**

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders**

Dapplenose-mottled grey she-cat

Pouncetail- blind young ginger and white tom

**WindClan**

**Leader**

Onestar-brown tabby tom

**Deputy**

Ashfoot-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat**

Krestelflight-mottled gray tom

**Warriors**

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes(Mates with Heathertail)

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Furzepelt-gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderfur-large pale gray tom

Whiskernose-light brown tom

**Apprentices**

**Queens**

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes(Mates with Gorsetail)

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead (Mates with Emberfoot)

**Elders**

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Tornear-tabby tom


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 (Tigerpaw's POV) (Two moons after the fire) Disclaimer: I don't own warriors all rights are the Erins.

Duckpaw's fur glittered in the moonlight. Tigerpaw batted the moss ball back to her. She jumped and hooked it with her claw. The moss ball went flying past his head. "I'll get it!" Duckpaw mewed and raced into the shadows after the ball. There was a pause. After what seemed like forever Tigerpaw called out. "Duckpaw?" There was silence. Tigerpaw looked into the shadows. The moss ball flew past his head. Tigerpaw turned to see Duckpaw flying towards him. She landed on him knocking him over. She tipped her head back in a _morrow_ of laughter. "Got ya'!" She mewed. "You fur ball!" Tigerpaw mewed. Dawn was peeking through the trees. "We should get back to our clans, we'll meet at the RiverClan border tomorrow." Tigerpaw mewed. "See you then." Duckpaw mewed. "Watch your back!" Tigerpaw mewed after her.

Tigerpaw got back in time for the dawn patrol. Tallheart was in the clearing talking with Bramblestar. The two gestured him over. He padded over to them. "Tigerpaw, Tallheart and his friends are leaving, all but Pineheart. We're going to find new mentors for you and the other apprentices, however I'm taking you on as an apprentice." Bramblestar mewed. "You look tired. Go get some sleep, we'll start training when you wake up." Tigerpaw opened his mouth to protest but nodded and went to his den.

Tigerpaw woke up in StarClan. He was alone. "Firestar?" Tigerpaw mewed. He tasted the air, and tracked Firestar's scent to a large clearing. He found Firestar, with other cats. There was a blue-grey she-cat, two black she-cats, and a sand colored she-cat. _That must be Bluestar, Yellowfang and Sandstorm and Hollyleaf._ He thought. "I'm not sure." Bluestar said. "It was Hawkpaw's destiny to die in the fire. There must be something missing, something we don't know about him." Yellowfang rasped. "What if his destiny is much greater? I mean him and Tigerpaw's." Hollyleaf mewed. "There's only one way to find out. We'll have to wait." Yellowfang mewed. "Firestar, we need you to start mentoring Hawkpaw at night as well as Tigerpaw." Bluestar mewed. "I was thinking of that as well." Firestar mewed.

Tigerpaw woke up to Echopaw prodding him in the side. "Bramblestar wanted me to wake you. It's almost sunhigh!" Echopaw mewed. Tigerpaw propped up lazily. He licked his fur a few times and got up. He stretched and went over by Bramblestar. "Are you ready to go training?" Bramblestar mewed. "Yeah." Tigerpaw mewed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 (Jayfeather's POV)

"Amberheart, I need you to make some mouse bile for the other apprentices to check the elders." Jayfeather mewed. "Okay, do we have any mice?" Amberheart mewed. "No." Jayfeather mewed. Jayfeather listened as her paw steps faded away. "Did you do your exercises today?" Millie mewed to Briairlight as she walked in. "No." Brairlight mewed. Millie helped her outside. Jayfeather was glad to have some peace.

Jayfeather must've fell asleep he was dreaming. "Firestar?" He mewed. The tom was staring at him, like he couldn't hear him. "Beware, there is cats among you that have great power." Firestar mewed before fading away. "Wait! Who? What cats?" Jayfeather mewed. Jayfeather watched as StarClan faded.

Jayfeather woke up. He walked outside the medicine den, and padded over by Lionblaze who was sharing tongues with Cinderheart. "Lionblaze, I need to talk to you. It's important." Jayfeather mewed. He murmured something to Cinderheart and followed Jayfeather into the medicine den. "I've got this message from StarClan." Jayfeather began. "What is it?" Lionblaze mewed. "They said, beware, there is a cat among us that is powerful." Jayfeather mewed. "Who?" "They didn't say!" Jayfeather spat. "Maybe if we wait we'll find out. I'll tell you if I Hear anything about it." Lionblaze mewed and padded away. Ever since Lionblaze became mates with Cinderheart he stopped caring.

Amberheart was extracting the mouse bile carefully in the medicine den. "Amberheart, are you done yet?" Jayfeather mewed. "Just got done!" She replied. "Go wash your paws and on your way there get some poppy seeds, Purdy's has had trouble sleeping since the fire. Were running low on them." Jayfeather mewed. "Okay!" Amberheart mewed and bounded out of the den.

Darkpaw bounded in. "Can I get some mouse bile for Purdy?" He asked. Jayfeather flicked his tail to where Amberheart was sitting. Darkpaw bounded over by him and grabbed the moss. Jayfeather listened as he padded out of the medicine den.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Dovewing's POV)

Dovewing was sharing tongues with Bumblestripe, watching her kits play.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Hawkpaw's POV)

"I can't wait until I become a warrior like you, Tigerstripe!" He mewed. "I can't ether!" Tigerstripe agreed. Tigerstripe dropped into a crouch as he spotted a bird. The bird flew off in an alarm call. Tigerstripe jumped in the air and hooked the bird with his front claw, and killed it. "Nice kill!" Hawkpaw mewed admiring his skills. "Thanks!" He mewed in reply. "This is ShadowClan's territory." A cat across the border mewed. It was Tigerheart of ShadowClan. Tigerstripe stood there looking at the tom. "He hasn't crossed the border, yet!" Hawkpaw growled. Hawkpaw could see the two looked alot alike, as if Tigerheart was Tigerstripe's father.

Tigerstripe then, without warning pelted off in the direction of camp. Hawkpaw followed him. "Tigerstripe, wait!" Hawkpaw mewed but Tigerstripe kept running. Just before he got there he stopped and turned around. "That cat is my father!" He whispered. "How do you know?" He mewed. "I had a vision." He mewed. _Since when did you become medicine cat? _ He thought to himself. Tigerstripe walked into camp calmly. He looked around and walked over to Echostripe. "Where's Dovewing?" He asked. "She went on a walk with Bumblestripe." She replied. Tigerstripe paced the clearing impatiently.

Hawkpaw sat next to his sisters. "What's his problem?" Silverpaw mewed looking at Tigerstripe. Hawkpaw shook his head. It wasn't long before Dovewing and Bumblestripe walked into camp. Tigerstripe's tail flicking back and forth he walked next to his mother. The two walked out of camp. Jayfeather walked up to him. "Can I talk with you for a mouse-tail?" He asked. "Sure." Hawkpaw mewed. Jayfeather walked to his den. "Amberheart, can you go check the kits and elders for fleas?" He mewed once he got there. She took the mouse-bile and padded out of the den.

"I've got a message from StarClan, Firestar told me something. I realized he was talking about you and Tigerstripe. Your prophesied to save the clan." He mewed. Bewildered Hawkpaw mewed, "I-is this a joke?" "This is far from a joke." Jayfeather growled. "I knew it was too soon to tell you." Jayfeather mumbled. Jayfeather dismissed him with a flick of his tail. Hawkpaw sat next to Tigerstripe. "What did you tell her?" He mewed. Tigerstripe sighed. "Why were you in the medicine den?" Tigerstripe mewed changing the subject. "Nothing important." He lied.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (4 Moons later...) (Tigerstripe's POV)

The cool air felt good on his fur. The moon was shining brightly in the leaf-bare air. "Tigerstripe," Mewed Ducksplash. "I-I'm expecting kits." She mewed a happy sparkle in her eyes. "This is great!" He purred and brushed muzzles with her. "I love you." He murmured in her ear. There was a soft silence. Tigerstripe seen movement in the corner of his eye. He stiffened. "What's wrong?" Ducksplash mewed gently. "I-I think someone's watching us." He mewed looking around. Tigerstripe looked into the shadows. "Who's there?" He growled. A ginger she-cat stepped out of the shadows. "Gingerheart?" Ducksplash mewed. A black tom stepped out behind her. "Blackbird?" She mewed again.

"How could you?" Ducksplash growled. "We knew you were going somewhere every night, but we didn't know were." Gingerheart explained. "We followed you here." Blackbird mewed. "Your seeing a cat from another clan?" Gingerheart mewed. "Your expecting his kits?" Blackbird mewed. Ducksplash brushed up against him, her fur warm. "Why haven't you told us this before?" Gingerheart whispered. "Our love may be wrong, but to me it's just so right." Ducksplash mewed. Tigerstripe stroked her back with his tail.

Ducksplash flicked her tail angrily. "Your crazy!" Gingerheart mewed. "You broke the warrior code!" Blackbird mewed. "Well, I'm not anymore!" She mewed in reply. Tigerstripe looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean?" He mewed. She looked at him with warm eyes. "I'm joining ThunderClan!" She mewed. "You don't have to!" He replied. "I will for our kits!" She mewed. "What!" Gingerheart and Blackbird mewed at the same time. "You can't stop me!" Ducksplash mewed. Blackbird looked at Tigerstripe. "This is your fault!" He growled and jumped at him claws unsheathed. "Stop!" Ducksplash mewed.

Blackbird clawed at his exposed belly. Tigerstripe used his hind legs to heave him off. Gingerheart pounced on Blackbird, and Ducksplash pounced on him. "Stop!" The two she-cats mewed. Blackbird looked at him pure hate in his eyes. "You two should go home now." Ducksplash mewed. The two padded off. "You don't have to do this." Tigerstripe mewed. "I will for our kits." She repeated. Tigerstripe liked his fur clean before the two set off for camp.

Bramblestar looked bewildered. "She can join." He mewed after thinking it over. "I'll make her a nest in the nursery." Tigerstripe mewed. Ducksplash yawned as she padded out of Bramblestar's den. "What do you make your nests out of in RiverClan?" He mewed. "Reeds." She replied. Tigerstripe ran out of camp and towards the RiverClan border. Once he go there he found a nice big clump of reeds and picked a few. Once he had enough he ran back to camp.

He licked her on her forehead as she climbed into the nest. He'd lined it with feathers. Hazeltail's kits bounced inside her nest. "This nest feels funny!" Firekit complained. "Get back in here at once!" Hazeltail mewed. Ducksplash had an amused look on her face. "I'll get you some fresh-kill." He mewed. He walked into the clearing amd picked out a mouse and took it to Ducksplash. "I know your not used to it but here's a mouse." Tigerstripe mewed. "I love you." She whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (8 moons later...) (Tigerstripe's POV)

"Wetpaw! Riverpaw!" He cheered his kit's names. Wetpaw was a big black tom with orange patches. Riverpaw was a small brown tabby she-cat with . Hawkpaw, Silverpaw, and Maplepaw become warriors, now known as Hawkflight, Silvershine, and Mapleleaf. Cinderheart was in the nursery with Frostkit, and Creamkit. Lightningkit, Firekit, Rainkit, Sweetkit, Dapplekit and Shadekit became apprentices Lightningpaw's mentor was Birchfall, Firepaw's mentor was Lionblaze, Rainpaw's mentor was Hawkflight, Sweetkit's mentor is Mapleleaf, Tigerstripe is mentoring Dapplepaw, and Shadepaw's mentor is Silvershine. Lilyfrost was in the nursery with Foxleap's kits: Ravenkit, and Sunnykit.

"We also have a warrior ceremony." Bramblestar mewed. His gave fell down on his kits. "Tigerstripe, Mapleleaf do you approve of this?" "I do." The two said at the same time. "Dapplepaw, Sweetpaw step forward please." He mewed. The two waved around the crowd to the front of the clan. "I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in there turn. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar mewed.

"I do." The two whispered.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Sweetpaw from this moment on you will be known as Sweetfang, StarClan honors your courage and determination. Dapplepaw," Bramblestar looked at him with a smile. "you will be known as Dappleclaw. StarClan honors you courage and bravery." He finished. "Sweetfang! Dappleclaw!" The clan cheered. Dappleclaw had the makings of a good warrior, Tigerstripe had his doubts about Sweetfang though.

"Come on!" He mewed after the ceremony. Ducksplash and Hawkflight on his tail ran out to the forest. "I'll show you how to hunt!" Tigerstripe mewed to Ducksplash. Tigerstripe tasted the air. "There's a vole over there." He whispered and dropped into a crouch. He slipped forward carefully. He jumped on it and killed it with a killing bite. Ducksplash looked at him a glint of curiosity in her eyes. "It's easy, once you get good at it." Hawkflight mewed.

Tigerstripe helped her get into a hunters crouch. "Remember to make sure your down wind from your prey." He whispered. "Now try it on some real prey." Tigerstripe mewed. She tasted the air, and dropped into a crouch as she scented mouse. She creeped forward silently. She pounced on it clumsily, the mouse slipped out of her grip and ran into a hole. "It's okay not everyone gets one on there first try." He comforted her. Ducksplash sighed. "Your even more beautiful in the daylight." Tigerstripe mewed, licking her on the forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Hawkflight's POV)

Dappleclaw walked up to him. "You stole my sisters heart." Dappleclaw mewed. "Go talk to her." Tigerstipe mewed, who was sitting beside him and Ducksplash. He got up and padded over to her. She was sharing tongues with Blossomfall. "Hey...want to come hunting?" He mewed softly. Her eyes lit up. "Yes!" She mewed, getting up. He padded out of camp, beside her. "I know the best hunting place!" Sweetfang mewed. "Follow me!" She took off in a run, with him on her tail. She stopped in a small clearing. The place lit up, rich with prey.

The two returned two camp with three squirrels almost as big as them, two mice, and a vole. Jayfeather bounded up to him as he returned. "I need to talk to you, meet me in my den." He bounded off. He knew he was going to say something crazy. He put his prey on the fresh-kill pile and bounded into his den. When he got there he noticed Tigerstripe, and Lionblaze was in the medicine den, too. Lionblaze padded out and Jayfeather sat in front of him and Tigerstripe. _"The striped tiger and the flying hawk will rise above most and bring peace to the clans, as the sweet fang will shed darkness upon them."_ Jayfeather mewed. Hawkflight shared a confused glance with Tigerstripe. "What's that mean?" Tigerstripe mewed. Jayfeather sighed. "It's your destiny, you'll find out soon enough." He mewed. Jayfeather dismissed them with a wave of his tail. "Jayfeather's always weird." He mewed.

He walked over next to Sweetfang. "What'd he want?" She mewed. "To be crazy." He replied. She let out a _marrow _of laughter. "Want to share this mouse with me?" She asked. "Sure." He replied. He laid down next to her. Her pelt brushed up against his. She stiffled a purr. "Are you going to the gathering tonight?" He asked her. "Yes, I'm a new warrior, my father is bound to let me go!" She purred. "Great!" He mewed.

Later that day...

"Come on!" Hawkflight bounded out of camp with the patrol. "Wait for me!" Sweetfang was a little ways behind him. She raced ahead of him. She let out a marrow of laughter. It wasn't long before they could see the island. "I'll beat you over the log!" She mewed, jumping on it. He followed her. His claws slipped off the log and with a splash he fell in.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Ducksplash's POV)

There was a splash and she rushed forward to look in the river. It was hard to see who it was but defiantly a cat. "Help!" He spluttered. _Hawkflight!_ She dived in, head first. The cold leaf-bare air made the water cold. She looked around, Hawkflight was no where to be seen. _I hope I'm not seeing things! _She thought. A flash of gray fur caught her eye. She swam towards it. Hawkflight looked so small in the water. Hawkflight went under the water and bubbles came up. She swam under the water and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. Ducksplash swam towards the bank. She heaved him on the bank and shook her fur off. Hawkflight started coughing. Sweetfang ran up next to him. "T-thanks." He mewed, shivering. She started licking her pelt when she noticed Sweetfang giving her a dirty look.

Ducksplash ignored her, she wasn't about to start a fight. Bramblestar bounded down by them. "Are you okay?" He mewed his gaze flicking from her to Hawkflight. "I wouldn't have been if it weren't for Ducksplash!" Hawkflight mewed. "You two can go back to camp, if you like." Bramblestar mewed. "Can I escort them?" Sweetfang mewed. "Sure." Bramblestar mewed. Ducksplash wished Tigerstripe had came, then she might not have been like this, but she was glad she didn't have to face her former clan for another moon. She padded back to camp along with Hawkflight and Sweetfang, shivering.

"What happened?" Tigerstripe mewed as he bounded up to her. She brushed muzzles with him, in greeting. She quickly explained what happened. "You must be tired, come get some sleep." Tigerstripe mewed. Ducksplash was glad to have her mate comfort her. Without complaining she padded inside the warriors den and curled up in her nest beside Tigerstripe. She was glad for his warmth and fell asleep.

She woke with a yawn, and carefully slipped out of the den. She seen Hawkflight and Sweetfang were sharing tongues in the clearing. _Those two have grown close, maybe they'll be mates. _She walked up to Squirrelflight who was organizing patrols. "I want you and Tigerstripe to go on a patrol to check the WindClan border with Millie, Berrynose, Hawkflight and Sweetfang." She mewed to her. She went to get Tigerstripe first. Then rounded up the others for the patrol.

She followed Tigerstripe through the trees towards the WindClan border. Once they finally got to the WindClan border they started checking scent markers and renewing them. The WindClan patrol showed through the trees, made up of Gorsetail, Sedgewhisker, Whitetail, Emberfoot, and two unknown apprentices. The whole of they're patrol watched there every move. "Is this a ThunderClan patrol?" Mewed a pale brown tabby she-cat, who looked like a new apprentice. "Yes it is, Palepaw." Mewed Sedgewhisker. "Can we fight?" Mewed a ginger and white tabby tom, getting into a crouch. "Not unless we have to." Mewed Whitetail. The two apprentices looked like littermates.

"Shimmerpaw, if you put on foot over that boder-" Sedgewhisker growled. "I'm not!" He cut her off. Ducksplash couldn't help laughing. Sedgewhisker scowled at her. Tigerstripe wrapped his tail around her. She realized that she'd almost been left there. "Oh sorry." She mewed. As she rushed forward she tripped over a root and fell into the stream. Embarrassed, she quickly got up. "Looks like ThunderClan don't know how to use their paws!" Sedgewhisker laughed. "Come on." Tigerstripe mewed helping her up.

"Looks like a RiverClan cat can't swim!" Sweetfang snarled. "I'm not RiverClan, I'm ThunderClan!" She retorted. "Ignore her." Tigerstripe mumured in her ear. "She may not like you, but that doesn't matter, because I love you, Ducksplash. Even if you don't have her, you have me." "I love you, too." She whispered back staring dreamily into his eyes.


End file.
